


Пустая корона

by fierce_cripple



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Drugs, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:38:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: В жизни каждого молодого человека наступает момент, когда приходится переосмысливать некоторые фундаментальные вещи. Или нет.





	Пустая корона

**Author's Note:**

> [Фанмикс](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL8NlgmbX8mH56RxU2u-ptvGHczTEC8J4Q) к тексту.
> 
> Иллюстрации к тексту от сказочного [timmy failure](http://timmy-fiasco.tumblr.com/)

Их история начинается с банкротства.

Не их собственного, конечно — но отец маленького Форсайта вкладывает все сбережения в проигрышное дело, и всё кончается полным швахом, семья теряет дом и имущество, а сам маленький Форсайт — даже собственное имя.

Зато он находит друга.

Стоит им переехать с холма в пригород, как оказывается, что другие дети существуют не только в школе; они не исчезают, стоит попрощаться с ними после уроков. Джаг знакомится с мальчиком по соседству — у него тоже есть собака, совсем ещё щенок, зато Джаг может показать себя с лучшей стороны и попробовать на вкус роль учителя или вроде того. Короче, они сходятся.

Арчи.

Его зовут Арчи Эндрюс.

Он рыжий и громкий, и больше похож на неуклюжую колоду, чем на обыкновенного мальчишку, и Джагу, кажется, приходится спасать его по десять раз на дню от падений, столкновений с предметами и деревьями, в общем — от самого себя. Арчи учится играть на гитаре, и выглядит с ней весьма комично — будто держит и не гитару вовсе, а целый контрабас.

— Надо ставить себе цели повыше, правда же? — улыбается он, а Джаг просто кивает с важным видом.

Однажды, впрочем, спасать приходится не Арчи, а Джага — когда вдвоём они забираются на старые качели, подвешенные между деревьями на опушке леса. Толстые ветви немилосердно скрипят, утомлённые даже детским весом. Джаг просто сидит и держится за верёвку с одной стороны — и с другой за Арчи.

Арчи раскачивает их — всё выше и выше. Вид перед глазами Джага меняется покадрово: вытоптанная земля под качелями, болотистая трава, лес, небо. Солнце. Нестерпимо яркое.

Как Арчи.

Тот качается всё сильнее, и хохочет заливисто, и крепко обнимает Джага одной рукой. Крепко — и всё-таки недостаточно, чтобы удержать его, когда нехитрое сиденье взмывающих ввысь качелей — обыкновенная дощечка — с треском ломается пополам.

Простая раскадровка смазывается, размывается: Арчи падает ближе, Джаг — под невозможным углом к земле отлетает в густую, высокую траву. Поднимается почти сразу, впрочем, пошатываясь, испуганный, обмерший. Арчи подбегает к нему, быстро оглядывая лицо — Джаг не в курсе, насколько всё плохо, но сам Арчи, вроде, не пострадал. Только разодрал руку. Здоровую ладонь он прижимает ко лбу Джага — тот чувствует, как под ней саднит. Арчи судорожно роется в кармане, роняя ключи, крышки от бутылок газировки, кусок обкатанного речной водой стекла. Наверное, ищет платок, но Джаг не уверен; искомое Арчи не находит в любом случае.

Джаг смотрит на него из-под руки.

А потом смеётся.

На ладони Арчи с тех пор остаётся шрам, на Джаге — ни царапинки.

Арчи шутит:

— Королям навредить не так просто, — и следом, перебирая струны, потому что больше он ничего пока толком и не умеет: — Тебе корона нужна.

Если Арчи говорит, что ему нужна корона, Джаг обзаводится ей, конечно же. Просит маму помочь, и она веселится, вывязывая острые уголки. В следующую их прогулку Джаг уже не только держится, как король, но и выглядит точно так же, а это, пожалуй, что-то да значит.

Арчи опускается перед ним на одно колено, произнося то, что, как ему кажется, похоже на клятву рыцаря, а Джагхед за неимением лучших вариантов посвящает его при помощи ветки.

Обещание служить верой и правдой до последней капли крови странно греет душу.

Отец Джага строит им домик на дереве — большой, крепкий — и хотя оба они рвутся помочь, получается (неудивительно) только у Джагхеда.

— Ничего, — говорит он Арчи, — он всё равно будет наш общий, один на двоих, правда же?

— Правда! — отзывается тот, улыбаясь так, что кажется, можно ослепнуть; яркое солнце в полуденный зной. — Наперегонки?

Арчи ухитряется не упасть в тот раз, но далеко не одну занозу сейчас и после ему вынимает Джаг, фыркающий на мечтательные пассажи о том, что вот бы остался ещё шрам — девчонки ведь любят шрамы?

Джага не интересуют девчонки, только Арчи, Арчи, его лучший друг и преданный рыцарь.

Домик на дереве — их неприступная крепость, где можно прятаться от жары, делать уроки и сочинять страшилки, вот только собак туда взять никак нельзя, но это ерунда. Зато с Хот Догом и Вегасом так замечательно разыгрывать королевскую охоту, хотя Хот Дог скорее похож на большую кучерявую овцу.

Джаг всё равно обожает его — и эти игры, и это их одно на двоих время.

А потом жизнь меняется, и он даже толком не понимает, как.

Просто однажды он приходит в школу, а Арчи — нет.

Джаг изводится, чтобы после уроков пойти к нему домой и обнаружить дом пустым и тёмным — и даже лай Вегаса не доносится изнутри. Джагхед спрашивает родителей, и те лишь грустно переглядываются.

— Ох, Форсайт, — мама прижимает руки к груди, и не слишком понятно на самом деле, обращается она к сыну или же к мужу.

Отец молчит.

Так проходит неделя, две, три — в тишине и вязкой мути, скуке, пустой крепости. Праздная жизнь короля без свиты и правой руки.

А потом — потом Арчи возвращается.

Он улыбается — по-прежнему так, что можно ослепнуть, и Джаг слишком рад, а потому не задаёт вопросы.

Он снова не одинок.

***

Целый год уходит у Джага на то, чтобы осознать: Арчи не существует. Да и это случается не сразу даже когда родители отводят его к врачу. Наверное, это врач, держится очень уверенно, по крайней мере. Он не смотрит Джагу в горло и не измеряет температуру, только задаёт вопросы об Арчи.

Джаг отвечает охотно — он знает, что его друг самый замечательный, и почему бы не рассказать об этом миру, в конце концов.

Врач кивает, и задаёт вопросы, а мама тихо дышит за спиной, только кажется, у неё дрожит дыхание время от времени — не иначе как от восторга.

Когда Джаг останавливается перевести дух, врач кивает снова — и говорит, что на сегодня всё.

Но у него ещё столько историй! После обеда, забравшись в домик на дереве, Джаг говорит о докторе самому Арчи, тот улыбается тонко, а потом скомкано прощается, и Джагхед успевает решить, что чем-то его обидел. Надо обязательно спросить в следующий раз.

Врач беседует с ним каждую неделю целых два месяца, а потом — он устало снимает очки и говорит его маме:

— Форсайт очень особенный, миссис Джонс. Очень, очень особенный. С ним не происходит ничего страшного. У него нет никаких отклонений, я уверен, только живое богатое воображение. На вашем месте я попробовал бы рассказать ему, что происходит, прямо — это не опасно, у многих детей есть воображаемые друзья. Тем более — у таких.

— Каких «таких»? — спрашивает Джаг прежде, чем успевает понять, что сказал врач, а мама — возмущённо вскинуться.

— Ты ведь не очень общительный, правда? У тебя совсем нет друзей.

— У меня есть Арчи, — надувается Джагхед. Как этот глупый врач мог не понять за два месяца?

Доктор смотрит на его маму поверх головы Джага, и та, наверное, кивает, потому что он опускается перед ним на корточки и мягко, медленно говорит:

— Арчи не существует, Форсайт. Ты придумал его. Он твой друг, это точно, но он воображаемый. Понимаешь?

Джаг открывает рот. Джаг закрывает рот.

Ему хочется возразить и возмутиться, и он даже успевает придумать целую гневную речь на пятнадцать предложений на повышенных тонах.

А потом он замечает Арчи краем глаза.

Арчи смотрит на него из угла, улыбается виновато и пожимает плечами.

Джаг глядит на него — сквозь него — прямо в себя, а потом опускает взгляд.

Глупые взрослые не понимают, что реальность дружбы не так уж важна. В тот момент сам он верит в это беспрекословно — иначе что останется ему, кроме пустой крепости?

Когда Джаг поднимает взгляд, Арчи уже не видно, будто он деликатно решил не подслушивать, что скажет его лучший друг.

— Я понимаю, — говорит он врачу. — Могу я пойти домой?

Мамина рука цепко сжимает его плечо.

Джаг старается не смотреть по сторонам.

***

Он знает, что Арчи не существует, но это нисколько его не тревожит на самом деле. Даже больше — когда первая, глупая обида на Арчи за то, что он придуманный, проходит, Джаг начинает видеть его постоянно.

Арчи рядом за завтраком и в его комнате, и на уроках, и на прогулках, и в домике на дереве.

С Арчи нельзя говорить при взрослых, но сам он треплется и при них.

Помогает на контрольных по математике и подсказывает ответы на истории.

С ним по-прежнему так весело, что становится совершенно не важно, что о нём следует молчать.

Джаг поднимается в домик на дереве, Арчи лезет следом за ним, и там наконец они могут говорить спокойно.

— Почему два месяца тебя не было? — спрашивает Джагхед.

Арчи пожимает плечами.

— Не знаю. Тебе надо было отдохнуть?

Так странно понимать, что говоришь с самим собой, и сам же не знаешь ответа.

— Не исчезай больше никогда, — просит Джаг, и Арчи кивает, и растягивается на дощатом полу рядом с ним, и улыбается, закрывая глаза.

Его тихое дыхание едва различимо, Джаг придвигается ближе и жмурится, не ощущая тепла чужого тела. Под веками — нестерпимо яркий свет.

Самый лучший мальчик на земле — тот, которого никогда не было.

***

Время идёт, и Джаг не особенно за ним следит — он живёт лишь в моментах, в которых остаётся один.

Ну. Не совсем один, но всё же.

То, что между — он просто проживает.

Джаг не желает думать о том, почему родители заметили всё так поздно, и почему не слышали, как он говорил с Арчи при них, и почему… эти ответы не нужны ему, потому что если он начнёт задавать свои вопросы, его снова отведут к врачу, а тот, чего доброго, отберёт у него Арчи.

Джагхед не знает, как, но ему и не нужно знать, чтобы бояться утраты.

Он умный, наверное, даже слишком, и родители верят, что больше воображаемого друга у Джага нет, но это не так. Он каждую минуту помнит, что Арчи — в его голове, но худшее напоминание об этом — невозможность его коснуться.

Джаг не то чтобы часто пробует, и не то чтобы ему это было необходимо, но всё же его печалит то, что теперь он тянется и ощущает под ладонью пустоту.

Ему кажется, что раньше было не так, но детство ускользает, утекает сквозь пальцы, и память смывает приливами взросления. Выплывает только мусор со дна, а следы на песке исчезают без остатка.

Джаг помнит, как испуганно Арчи смотрел на него после падения с качелей, и солнце, и яркие до боли кадры из их ранней дружбы, но, кажется, не помнит тёплой ладони на своём лбу.

Плевать.

Достаточно нескольких лет, чтобы он забыл образы, сохранив факты.

Посвящение в рыцари, клятва, охота за тенями на опушке Лисьего леса… два месяца тишины, повторения которой Джаг боится больше всего на свете.

Он редко болеет, но зимой в средней школе в тот год, когда Джаг вытягивается рывком, его сваливает ангина. Он не может говорить, да и есть, вообще-то, тоже не может, только лежит весь день в постели — температура под сорок, шутка ли.

Он беспокойно ворочается, дрожащий и мокрый, и мама приносит ему лекарства, а врач (не тот самый, конечно, но всю их братию Джаг с детства терпеть не может) приходит через день. Шутит, что даже болеет Джагхед с размахом, по-королевски.

Мама гладит его по спутанным волосам, что-то шепчет ласково, оставляет кружку с горячим бульоном у постели и выходит, неплотно притворяя за собой дверь. Джаг не открывает глаз.

А потом чувствует, как одеяло приминается под чьим-то весом.

Джаг поднимает голову и щурится.

Арчи сидит рядом, светлый, сияющий, и молчит. А потом протягивает ладонь и касается острого плеча, гладит волосы, задевает пальцами нос и щёку. Джаг боится пошевелиться, чтобы не спугнуть наваждение. У Арчи тёплые руки, совсем как у настоящего человека, совсем как Джагхед представлял. Не то чтобы это было удивительно. А вот то, что Арчи наконец осязаем — удивляет очень сильно.

Джаг млеет, кажется, даже боль отступает немного, а потом он соскальзывает в дремоту, не в силах дальше держаться. Засыпая, он всё ещё чувствует ласковые касания.

Арчи здесь.

Он всегда будет здесь.

***

Джаг больше не носит шарфов и шапок, прячет их в рюкзак, едва сворачивает за угол. Болеет он всё равно редко, а Арчи неодобрительно смотрит на него и отчитывает. Джаг знает, что глупит. Отчаянно, непозволительно глупит, но он не может ничего с собой поделать.

Арчи вздыхает и опускается с ним бок о бок, когда Джага снова подкашивает температурой. У Арчи тёплые пальцы, потому что — Джаг подозревает — они его собственные.

Однажды Джаг едва не попадает под машину — замечает позже, чем успевает среагировать, и… и жёсткая хватка на запястье, кружащаяся земля. Джаг лежит на спине — ударился о тротуар он неслабо — лежит и смотрит в небо, пока Арчи держит ладонь на его груди.

— Ты такой бестолковый, — говорит он.

— Почему ты не смотришь по сторонам, — говорит он.

— Идём домой, — говорит он.

Арчи убирает ладонь, и Джагу стоит всей силы воли не потянуться за ней, не попытаться схватить. Далёкие прохожие стремительно приближаются, какая-то девушка спрашивает, всё ли в порядке.

Всё в порядке.

Кроме перспективы стать адреналиновым наркоманом, конечно же.

***

На первом году старшей школы Джаг осознаёт неизбежное.

Нет, ничего не меняется внезапно — он просто сидит в своей комнате над книжкой, а Арчи — рядом на постели. И сейчас Джаг здоров, он совсем не напуган, так что не ощущает его телесно ни на грамм, но.

Но это не спасает.

Стоит оторваться от книги — и Арчи смотрит в ответ, поднимая взгляд от самоучителя игры на гитаре. Его глаза сияют, а улыбка светится. Джаг не может отвернуться, не может... На добрую минуту ему становится труднее дышать. Мир такой чёткий в этот миг, будто кто-то на небе выкрутил ручку контрастности на максимум. Мир такой чёткий, и на этот краткий миг его не существует для Джага.

Нет ничего, кроме улыбки Арчи, его рук, сжимающих корешок, солнца в его волосах.

Огненный всполох.

Пламя, что может выжечь Джага дотла.

Ничего кроме Арчи не существует.

Джаг закрывает глаза, напоминая себе: не существует только Арчи.

***

Джаг забывает поесть. Джаг забывает поспать. Удивительно, как он дышать не забывает, украдкой бросая косые взгляды на Арчи на уроках химии.

Арчи не пытается говорить с другими, Джаг не пытается тоже. Тем не менее, чем-то он нравится одноклассникам: с ним старается подружиться Бетти, а Арчи.

Арчи говорит:

— Она хорошая.

Если он говорит, что Бетти хорошая, то Джаг обязан хотя бы попробовать.

Он давно не думает о том, что с ним что-то не так. Он живее всех живых и здоровее прочих. Он сознаёт. Он сознаёт даже то, что снова тепло одевается зимой, потому что не знает, что будет делать, стань Арчи опять осязаемым, пусть и на минуты.

Сердце подсказывает: целовать.

Сердце боится: ни в коем случае.

Мозг сухо отмечает факты: воздух не может отказать.

Когда Джага опять косит температура — после какой-то вечеринки — это точно психосоматика; он не хочет ни с кем говорить, и собственное тело отвечает: «Да пожалуйста».

Арчи снова, как тогда, опускается на край его постели, а потом наклоняется, глядя Джагу в глаза.

Воздух не может отказать.

А проекция собственного сознания в лучшего мальчика на земле — не может не отвечать взаимностью.

Первый поцелуй Джагхеда не имеет совсем никакого вкуса.

***

Не так много времени проходит, прежде чем Бетти знакомит его с Вероникой.

Бетти — это домашний чизкейк, а ещё машинное масло и тянучки. Вероника — сплошь острые иглы и крючья.

Арчи нравятся они обе, так что Джаг исправно приходит на все вечеринки, куда его могут позвать. Он даже общается с кем-то. Арчи ведь не сможет сделать это за него, а учиться понимать других никогда не поздно.

Арчи одобрительно хмыкает, глядя на его короткие беседы со стороны. Оба они привыкли в основном молчать. Джаг в общем-то не так уж много говорит с тех пор, как узнал, чем является его лучший друг, но это ничего. Это просто вопрос привычки.

Арчи хмурится, видя, как новый знакомый, пожимая руку Джага, оставляет в его ладони маленькую розовую таблетку.

— Ничего особенного, — говорит он и подмигивает, — просто ты какой-то зажатый.

Все, кто стоит рядом, смотрят на Джага с большим интересом, больше плотоядным, чем естествоиспытательским. Он глядит Арчи прямо в глаза, игнорируя то, как едва заметно он мотает головой — будто его увидит кто-то, в самом деле, — и кладёт таблетку в рот.

Парень хлопает его ладонью по плечу и растворяется в толпе.

Первые секунды ничего не происходит.

Потом Арчи сжимает пальцами его ладонь.

***

Джаг не хочет думать о том, как выглядит сейчас со стороны, но ему и не нужно — дверь в кабинку плотно закрыта. Кто бы мог подумать, что для того, чтобы кончиться минетом, выпускной должен был начаться с косяка, а потом ещё пары мелочей, который Джаг полюбил с тех пор, как после восемнадцатилетия ему открылись кое-какие двери, и…

И вот они здесь — он и Арчи, осязаемый настолько что больно горлу.

Арчи зарывается пальцами в его волосы, глухо стонет, запрокидывая голову. Джаг знает, что никто другой его не услышит. Он смотрит снизу вверх, насаживаясь ртом, смотрит, как дёргается у Арчи кадык. Ладонь в волосах опускается ближе к шее, и Джаг кожей чувствует шрам — тот самый, оставшийся с детства. С тех пор, как качели сделали солнце.

За дверью кто-то смеётся, журчит вода, шумит смыв в соседней кабинке. Джаг стоит на коленях. Ему плевать.

Он смотрит на Арчи и не представляет, как его разум смог выдумать что-то настолько прекрасное.

Эта мысль, очевидно, оказывается достаточно громкой, чтобы Арчи сжал пряди на затылке Джага в кулак, выдыхая и почти сгибаясь пополам, и кончил. Ощущения — в горле, на губах; вкус, запах — такие детальные, ясные, как будто под кайфом Джаг видит над-истину. Другое измерение. Имманентную реальность.

Всё это для него — Арчи.

Джагу неоткуда знать, похожи ли его фантазии на правду хоть немного, но его это ни капли не волнует.

Арчи дышит, не выпрямляясь, прижимается своим лбом к его, потом тянет наверх и целует.

Джаг знает, что никогда не будет один.

***

Он уезжает из города, закончив школу, просто потому что может — ему большая часть колледжей более чем рада, а дома его ничто, по сути, и не держит. Хот Дога он забирает с собой. Немного жаль, что Вегаса он так давно не видел, но на деле он ведь и не видел его никогда, не так ли?

Так.

Джаг уже целых полгода живёт в Нью-Йорке, в крохотной квартирке на окраине, где кроме него и собаки не поместился бы, в общем-то, никто. Он работает в сети, берётся за всё, что попадается: переводы, техподдержка, несложное администрирование, на которое его не таких уж скудных знаний хватает — и это славное время, лучшее в его жизни. Можно сколько угодно говорить с Арчи, быть с Арчи — не таясь и не скрываясь, не храня молчание.

Работать, впрочем, приходится много, очень много, даже ради этого клоповника, где вечно вода чуть тёплая, а ещё шумят соседи. Зато никому тут нет дела до того, с кем говорит Джаг.

Только высыпаться ему не удаётся все эти полгода, а в тот день в столовой ломается автомат с кофе, и идти через весь кампус так далеко — проще через дорогу. Там точно была какая-то кофейня, и это дороже растворимой дряни, но Джагу очень нужно немного жидкой энергии прямо сейчас, иначе он рискует отрубиться уже не на парах, а на полпути на них, и даже Арчи не сможет его разбудить.

Колокольчик на двери звякает, Джаг садится на высокий стул у стойки — чёрт, они что, по вечерам меняют специализацию? — и зевает, пытаясь проморгаться. Арчи садится на свободный стул рядом — чтобы знать это, не нужно открывать глаза. Сейчас Джаг не болен и не под кайфом, и он не может Арчи коснуться, но чтобы просто ощущать его присутствие, ему не нужно протягивать ладонь. Даже смотреть ни к чему.

Джаг клюёт носом, ожидая баристу — у них как раз пересменок. Рыжий парень сворачивает за стойку, надевая фартук на ходу, даёт пять девочке, идущей протирать столы. Джаг может и подождать, в самом деле, ему всё равно нужно время, чтобы выбрать: он лениво разглядывает меловую доску над нестройным рядом бутылок с сиропами, пока парень сосредоточенно досыпает в корзину у кассы печенье с предсказаниями. После тот уходит долить в машину молока и вылить поддон, а Джаг всё размышляет: лавандовый раф, чтобы склеить не только веки, но и губы, или латте с кокосом и табаско, чтобы уж проснуться наверняка — или отправиться в мир иной, возможно.

А потом он понимает, что совсем не чувствует Арчи.

Джаг оглядывается судорожно и панически — но он один в кофейне, если не считать, конечно, других посетителей и персонал. Он совершенно один. Это невозможно. Так не должно быть, и Джаг жалко, жалобно зовёт:

— Арчи, господи. Арчи. Арч…

Рыжий бариста слегка заторможенно поднимает взгляд, улыбаясь ему и отставляя корзину с печеньем, потом делает пару шагов и спрашивает:

— Добрый день. Что будете?

И Джаг забывает дышать.

Это не — это не его Арчи, нет, но это… Это он. Из плоти и крови, и Джаг спросил бы у зала: «Эй, вы тоже видите его?», но у него и ответить на заданный ему самому вопрос получается не сразу. У Арчи — этого, _чужого_ Арчи, шрам на переносице, и усталые покрасневшие глаза, и волосы чуть темнее, а ещё рыжая щетина, но… он улыбается точно так же.

Солнечно и светло.

— Лавандовый раф с табаско, — отвечает наугад Джагхед.

Спать ему больше совсем не хочется, ему хочется сбежать, и ещё чтобы незримая поддержка была рядом, но он по-прежнему один напротив мальчика, которого не существовало, и некому подсказать ему, что делать.

— Да вы любите экстрим, — вскидывает брови Арчи, — у нас такого нет в меню, но я сделаю для… вам плохо, мистер?

Ему не плохо, его просто трясёт и, кажется, вот-вот вывернет, потому что этого слишком много, слишком одновременно, он не знает, что чувствовать, потому что — потому что этот человек его не узнаёт.

А потом Арчи хмурится, наклоняясь через стойку, и кладёт ладонь на его лоб.

Наверняка мокрый, Джагу плевать, он смотрит на Арчи из-под руки, и… видит, как его глаза округляются.

— Джагхед? Джагхед Джонс?

 _Его_ Арчи даже не попрощался.

***

— Так значит, ты меня помнил?

Арчи сидит напротив него — возвращаясь после занятий к концу его смены, Джаг одновременно боялся и хотел не найти его там. Горько было понимать, что страх был больше страхом остаться совсем одному, а желание — с глухой злостью.

«Не ты. Не так».

Конечно, Джаг помнил. Ещё как помнил того, кто, став его другом и рыцарем однажды, оставил свой образ на подкорке, а сам исчез. Испарился. Бросил его.

— Да, помнил, — кивает Джаг. — Домик на дереве. Королевская охота. Качели.

На факты у него память отличная, и стоит быть благодарным за то, что он знает точно, что было до исчезновения, а что — после.

— Прости, — Арчи трёт виски. — Ты знаешь, когда ты маленький, переезд это почти что конец света. Я хотел попрощаться, но родители сказали, что мы выедем в одиннадцать, а на самом деле мы уехали уже в девять. Я не успел. И не представлял, по какому адресу ты живёшь. То есть, это же даже не соседняя улица. Господи боже, нас это вообще не волновало? Но мне казалось, что ты живёшь на другом конце Ривердейла, если не ехать на велике. Родители тоже не знали. Но вообще-то, по-моему, им было плевать. То есть не пойми неправильно, они хорошие люди… но откуда им знать, насколько для ребёнка важно… они же давно забыли, что это такое. И я сдался.

«Да какая, к чёрту, разница», — тоскливо думает Джаг, размешивая сахар в кофе.

Сна у него — по-прежнему ни в одном глазу. Он очень хотел, чтобы Арчи был настоящим, но что делать с исполненным желанием — не представляет.

Джаг думает: «Боже, неужели мне могло так повезти».

Джаг думает: «Лучше бы я тебя не встречал».

Джаг думает: «Надеюсь, ты того стоишь».

— Всё в порядке, — отвечает он вслух, — мы были маленькими.

— Я был твоим рыцарем, — печально смеётся Арчи, качая головой, — и нарушил клятву.

Джаг бесцветно смеётся вместе с ним:

— Ну. Ты здесь, и предлагаю считать это сдержанной клятвой.

Арчи продолжает улыбаться, а потом упирается локтями в стол, по-детски подпирая кулаками щёки.

— Так ты здесь учишься? Я тоже. Вот, подрабатываю поблизости. Я на архитектуре, а ты?

Треплется этот Арчи точно гораздо больше, и не должно быть так больно от того, что он ничего о Джаге не знает.

В конце концов, Джаг об Арчи ничего не знает тоже.

***

Он начинает частить, постоянно заходя в эту чёртову кофейню.

Они треплются, пока Арчи работает, а иногда Джаг просто сидит в углу за ноутбуком — его квартира теперь слишком пуста, несмотря на собаку под боком.

— А Хот Дог остался в Ривердейле? — спрашивает Арчи однажды, и потом заговорщицки шепчет, что к ним можно приходить с животными, так что. Ну, на пары собаку конечно не потащишь, но Джаг берёт его с собой время от времени.

К удивлению Джага, хуже всего вовсе не то, что он любит человека в своей голове, а не человека, на которого смотрит через стойку, а то, что не так уж сильно они отличаются. Будто из всего, что было в Арчи в детстве, он сохранил и возвёл в степень самое лучшее. Да, они смотрели разные фильмы и читали разные книги, и у них нет ни одной общей шутки, кроме той, что про верность короне, но.

Но смеётся Арчи почти как Джагхеду мечталось.

Он смеётся, и он заботится, и Джагу всерьёз кажется, что первые полгода новообретённого знакомства он производит впечатление человека после тяжёлого разрыва. Он рад был бы избавиться от этого, не нагнетать, но он смотрит на жесты Арчи — быстрые, беглые, на его фартук и волосы, и слушает тембр голоса — и понимает, что с этим ему не справиться так просто.

Джаг каждую минуту рядом с ним ощущает себя предателем, вынужденный говорить о том, что прежде обсуждал только со своим сказочным миражом. Шутить, как шутил с ним, осекаясь всякий раз, когда его заносит, и он забывает, что человек напротив — не его.

Хуже всего то, что на фильмы, которые Джаг уже смотрел со своим Арчи — этот Арчи реагирует точно так же.

Память накрывает Джага цунами.

Ему стыдно до тошноты.

Этот смех, эти пальцы, солнце в волосах — всё это уже было у него однажды, и живой Арчи кажется просто заменой. Тем хуже, чем дальше это заходит, потому что уверенности в том, что _его_ Арчи вернётся, у Джагхеда ни на грош.

Он возвращается в тихую (не считая собаки) квартиру, и даже такая крошечная — она слишком велика для одного.

Арчи не отходит ни на шаг, а Джаг не может от него отказаться.

Человек слаб.

Брошенный человек слаб особенно.

Джагу страшно до чёрта — он всё время боится сболтнуть лишнего, и речь не только об общей несуществующей памяти. Просто не так уж много он общался в своей жизни с… кем-то, кроме себя.

То и дело ему кажется, что его заносит — он смеётся слишком громко или слишком резко шутит, или говорит о кодах, будто этот Арчи что-то в них смыслит (а его знал всё, что знал сам Джаг, всё, всё, и даже немного больше, потому что помнил то, что Джаг уже, как казалось, забыл), вспоминая, с кем он говорит, лишь когда Арчи склонял голову к плечу, ласково, беззлобно улыбаясь.

Джаг часто шутит одному ему понятные шутки.

Арчи терпеливый, чёрт его знает, что он нашёл в Джаге спустя столько лет, но у него свои мотивы, у Джага — свои. Арчи терпит и заскоки и смену тем, такой славный и замечательный. Он просто принимает Джага.

Что-то он на удивление понимает, что-то — делает вид, что понимает, и кажется, что без этого повисающих в воздухе шуток без ответа было бы гораздо больше.

Арчи подстраивается, Джаг подстраиваться не умеет.

Он почти осязает мысли Арчи: понимает, что тот считает его странным. Думает, что понять его тяжело, но.

Но есть, ради чего стараться.

Это греет с силой тысячи солнц, и Джаг понимает, что не просто не может отказаться от Арчи.

Он не хочет.

Даже если это концентрат Арчи в пластиковой баночке со сроком годности.

Джагу больно, но он помнит, что «его» Арчи — лишь его собственное подсознание, выбравшее кого-то… кто был некогда Джагу дороже всех.

«Его» Арчи в своём роде покойник с заводным механизмом. И завод этот кончился, едва Джаг увидел того, кого отчаянно не желал отпускать с самого детства.

Джагу больно, но он действительно остаётся особенным.

***

Так пролетают полгода. Полгода тишины в доме и слишком одинокой постели, и странного, неуютного ощущения новизны, и… новой привычки говорить с Арчи вслух.

Джаг по-прежнему время от времени произносит что-то про себя, уверенный, что был услышан. Арчи терпеливо переспрашивает. Улыбается солнечно — так, что слепит глаза.

Джаг не видит за ним солнца, как не видел годами за… за Арчи.

Арчи не раз и не два звал его с собой на вечеринки, Джаг всегда отказывался. Арчи, впрочем, достаточно было лишь немного надавить, и он, кажется, наконец сам это понял.

Так что на излёте весны Арчи не спрашивает, пойдёт ли Джаг с ним — он просто говорит:

— Ты идёшь со мной.

Джагу хочется отшутиться: «Где это видано, чтобы рыцарь командовал королём», «Как насчёт никогда, Арчи», но на самом деле он не может с Арчи спорить.

Иначе сторчался бы ещё подростком, или просто замёрз в каком-нибудь сугробе.

Но чудовища Джага берегли его. Одно чудовище. Он сам.

— Да, — отвечает он. — Конечно.

***

Ничего особенного в этой вечеринке нет — такие в кампусе почти каждую ночь кто-то да устраивает. Много алкоголя, мало места, люди видят друг друга впервые, и даже встретив при свете дня не узнают, так что можно сказать, что это и последний раз.

Арчи действительно плохо знает Джага, потому что тащит его внутрь за руку, роняя на ходу, перекрикивая музыку:

— Давай, тебе нужно расслабиться!

Джагу нужно расслабляться совсем не так, но он послушно течёт за Арчи, скользит меж выгибающихся в ритме музыки тел.

Джаг не запоминает никого из тех, с кем его знакомят — ему плевать. Ему плевать на всех, кроме одного человека в этих комнатах, и Арчи почему-то решает остаться здесь до конца.

К утру их всего лишь с десяток, и вот теперь кто-то готов расслабиться как следует.

Больше нет места кластеризации, они сидят кругом в комнате прямо на полу, тесно прижимаясь боками. Свет приглушён, а на датчик дыма натянут презерватив — розовый и нелепый, похожий на переспевший пузырь жвачки.

Косяк передают по кругу.

От травы заплетается язык, но зрение кристально ясное, и Джаг видит, как никогда прежде, что этот Арчи и правда вырос почти в точности таким, каким его нарисовало воображение. Просто потому что самое важное не менялось в нём с детства.

Чистота, честность, и выжигающий изнутри солнечный свет.

Джаг смотрит на его широкую улыбку и передаёт косяк дальше, а потом прижимается к этой улыбке губами.

Арчи через паузу, но отвечает ему.

Дальше косяк и разговор идут мимо них, слишком занятых долгими, глубокими поцелуями, слишком сосредоточенных друг на друге.

Джаг забывается, забывается отчаянно и опасно: стекает губами по горлу Арчи, задевает ворот футболки и шепчет, то и дело прикусывая кожу между шеей и плечом:

— Кажется, я целую жизнь люблю тебя.

Арчи ощутимо напрягается, и Джагу хочется разочарованно застонать.

Арчи отстраняется, внимательно глядя в его глаза и придерживая за плечи.

Качает головой и хмурится:

— Давай-ка я отвезу тебя домой.

Джаг изумлённо вскидывает брови и ухмыляется.

«Давай-ка мы пойдём домой, — хмурился его Арчи, когда он всё-таки глотал лишнюю таблетку. — На сегодня с тебя хватит».

Кажется, Джаг не спорит по привычке, смеётся хрипло в чужое горячее горло:

— Как пожелаешь.

Конечно, предлагает он больше, чем говорит, но кого волнует, правда же?

Сам Арчи почти не пил весь вечер, да и затянулся-то всего разок вполсилы — кажется, Джаг теперь понимает, почему.

Чтобы отвезти его домой, чёртова агрессивная забота, и Джаг твёрдо шагает к машине, ловя на себе удивлённый взгляд.

Чёрт. Арчи что, правда решил, что он обдолбан до невменоза?

Джаг всего лишь в эйфории.

Он тормозит, смотрит на Арчи поверх крыши машины, потом фыркает и точно так же ровно огибает автомобиль, останавливаясь совсем близко.

Джаг кладёт ладонь на его плечо.

— Слушай. Я в порядке. Не переживай за меня, — Джаг задумывается, внимательно глядя в его лицо. — Лучше. Лучше поцелуй ещё.

Он понимает, что торопит, но Арчи так тепло смотрит в ответ, что невозможно сдержаться. 

А Арчи вот или сдерживается, или чёрт его — он долго молчит, потом улыбается снова. Приподнимается на носках и влажно целует его в лоб.

— Ты мне нравишься. Очень, очень нравишься. Ты замечательный. Но… — Джаг напрягается, — ....давай поговорим об этом по-трезвяку.

Джагу хочется заорать: Арчи попросту слишком хороший.

Но вместо этого он закатывает глаза и садится на пассажирское.

***

Джагу смутно кажется, что если бы Арчи согласился сразу, он был бы… разочарован, возможно. Это не отменяет того, что сердце при одном воспоминании колотится, как бешеное, а губы саднит.

Джаг слишком хорошо понимает, что его боль, его тоска — это тоска по самому себе.

Это ничего не делает проще, рацио сталкивается с чувством предательства, бьётся в смертельной схватке, и длится эта схватка с первой минуты в кофейне.

В ту ночь Арчи просто довёл его до двери квартиры, обнял напоследок, как обнимал всегда — тактильный до чёрта ( _как ты и мечтал, Джаг, как ты и мечтал_ — шепчет голос в голове, подозрительно похожий на его собственный; подозрительно похожий на голос _его_ Арчи) — и попрощался.

Джагхед же в дýше кончил не меньше четырёх раз. Может, и больше — он не считал вообще-то, он думал лишь о том, что впервые это — не на образ из фантазий, а из-за того, как колется щетина настоящего Арчи, и как он кладёт ладонь на щёку, целуя.

***

Арчи в его голове молчит так давно.

Джаг знает: это потому, что он совершенно здоров.

Но он не уверен, что быть здоровым — правильно.

***

Первое время они оба старательно делают вид, что ничего не произошло.

Будто дают друг другу возможность безболезненно соскочить, но Джаг не хочет соскакивать, а Арчи… тянется к нему, как и прежде, и в этом весь он — не понять даже, собирается ли он спать с ним или продолжать дружить.

Арчи подбрасывает его домой в очередной раз, и Джаг даже не предлагал ему кофе никогда — как-то странно предлагать его баристе.

Арчи не прощается, и Джагхед не спешит тоже.

Арчи явно гложет что-то, но помогать ему Джаг не торопится — и в этом тоже отсветы прежней жизни.

Ему не нужно было раньше помогать, потому что его мысли оставались на виду, и это — то, от чего он до сих пор не может отвыкнуть.

Арчи трёт лоб, косится на него, хмурится. Прочищает горло.

Джаг молчит.

— Слушай… — начинает Арчи, осекается и мнётся. Потом кашляет и продолжает снова. — Просто останови меня, если тебе уже не интересно. В любой момент.

Джаг не успевает ответить, когда Арчи перегибается через ручку коробки передач и почти вжимает его в сидение.

Секундная растерянность — и Джаг отвечает с такой готовностью, будто от этого зависит его жизнь. Он цепляется за плечи Арчи, не давая ему отстраниться, и как-то ухитряется подаваться навстречу. Тянется ладонями за спину Арчи и ведёт по позвоночнику кончиками пальцев — и вздрагивает, когда Арчи прогибается под его рукой.

В его голове Арчи двигался лишь так, как Джаг того ожидал.

А этот Арчи — живой и непредсказуемый.

Настоящий Арчи охает, когда Джаг сгребает ткань футболки на спине и тянет вверх, а потом с нажимом ведет пальцами по открывшейся коже.

Арчи горячее, чем он придумывал.

А ещё — отстраняется под его разочарованный стон, но только для того чтобы рывком содрать с себя футболку.

Джаг осекается, Джаг сглатывает, но потом Арчи снова наклоняется к нему, и Джаг опускает дрожащие пальцы на его кожу — такую гладкую и горячую. Он царапает соски, беспорядочно гладит, но никак не может оторвать ладони. Вернее сказать — не хочет.

Арчи же отрывается от его губ уже откровенно тяжело дыша.

Джаг позже не сумеет вспомнить, кто первым говорит:

— Может быть, мы…

Определённо — может.

***

Ккажется, пока они поднимаются наверх, Арчи успевает глотнуть свежего воздуха. Джагу нечем больше объяснить тот факт, что Арчи мрачнеет с каждым шагом, тускнеет, угасает.

Джаг тянет его на свою полутораспальную кровать в крохотной комнатке, Арчи падает вслед за ним, садится, соприкасаясь с ним коленями, и Джаг немного не то представлял, когда вёл его за собой, но кто знает — наверное, это к лучшему.

Арчи тормозит так отчаянно, а у Джага ни одной идеи — почему, ведь тот выглядит слишком решительно для человека в кризисе ориентации.

Он тянется к ладони Арчи, хотя хочется коснуться живота или плеч.

— Что с тобой?

Тот мотает головой, моргает, словно только что понимая, где он. Что он вообще не один.

Джагу знакомо это чувство.

Арчи снова кашляет, будто говорить ему больно, будто само его тело протестует против говорения вслух.

— Послушай, если... если ты пытаешься заменить мной кого-то, лучше не надо. Пожалуйста.

Джаг жмурится до боли и не находится с ответом; ему слишком сложно… даже просто сформулировать.

Не говоря уже о том, чтобы созреть до объяснений. 

Джаг молчит несколько минут, кажется, и Арчи изводится за это время, но Джаг ничего не может с собой поделать.

Ему не легче.

Наконец он облизывается, касается пальцами его ладони и хрипло бормочет:

— Я не... никого я тобой заменить не пытаюсь, с чего ты вообще взял, — если по-честному, Джаг успел решить, что вот настолько прозрачен, что Арчи знает, что с ним в голове Джаг прожил почти всю жизнь.

— Ты… как будто тянешься ко мне против воли.

Джаг нервно смеётся.

А потом отвечает: 

— Нет, дело не... в этом. Мне сложно объяснить. И не заставляй меня цитировать Паланика, но у меня кроме тебя никого никогда не было.

— Да, — говорит Арчи, — а целуешься так, что и не скажешь.

А потом, кажется, до него доходит, что Джаг прямым текстом сказал ему что-то вроде: «Ты первый человек на этой земле».

И он, судя по всему, пугается.

Это слишком большая ответственность, да?

Арчи, по видимости, понимает всё по-своему, не догадываясь, что же Джаг имел в виду на самом деле, так что он придвигается ближе, снова трогает ладонью лоб.

Коленями Арчи жмётся уже к бедру Джага.

Что бы он там не понял, он, кажется, тоже ощущает себя виноватым.

— Слушай, — начинает он. Умолкает. Продолжает снова. — Мне жаль, что меня так долго не было, но теперь я не хочу никуда уходить, окей? Так что... когда решишь, что готов…

Джаг закатывает глаза и просто не дает ему договорить, ударяется зубами о его зубы, дёргает за ворот.

Стоит ему оторваться, чтобы вдохнуть, Арчи хмыкает:

— Вот теперь верю, что я первый.

Джаг бормочет:

— Да брось, ты просто был обкурен.

Арчи посмеивается и гладит его колено — почти целомудренно.

— Или ты. Точно ты.

Джагу так хорошо.

Джагу так плохо.

Он ощущает себя предателем, и предатель он по большому счёту и есть.

Арчи словно ждёт объяснений — или знака, или… Джаг не знает. Он прочищает горло, смаргивает влагу, наполнившую глаза.

— Слушай, это. Это тяжело объяснить. Можешь просто продолжить то, что начал? Пожалуйста.

У него горят подушечки пальцев от желания коснуться того, кого он касался тысячи раз и не трогал при этом никогда.

Арчи смотрит задумчиво, склонив голову к плечу, а потом поднимается на коленях и подталкивает Джага в грудь, роняя спиной на постель.

Джаг рефлекторно почти разводит ноги, чтобы Арчи поместился в его неширокой постели ( _так уже было, было, было; такого никогда не случалось_ ), и Арчи опускается, нависая над ним на локтях. Здесь иначе не поместиться двум взрослым людям, и так Джаг оправдывает то, что тянет Арчи за волосы ниже, ниже, вот так, так совсем хорошо.

Ему это одновременно ново и вместе с тем привычно, оттого у него никаких сомнений — удивительно смелый как для первого раза.

У самого Арчи глаза — как перед прыжком в пропасть.

Наверняка, потому он и торопится так отчаянно — тянется ладонью под пояс, вжимается, сползает ниже, прихватывает зубами кожу внизу живота. Ведёт языком вдоль дорожки волос, и Джагхед хрипло стонет, царапает плечи, упрямо находит пальцами шрам на переносице. Ему необходимо помнить: всё это реально.

Арчи тянет его джинсы вниз — всего и надо, что только ремень расстегнуть. Джаг такой тощий, что даже вроде бы по размеру подобранная одежда начинает падать, если пропустить обед, а он и позавтракать сегодня едва вспомнил. Арчи утыкается носом рядом с натянувшейся тканью белья. На сером — тёмное влажное пятнышко проступившей смазки. Арчи поворачивает голову, мечтательно улыбаясь, и через ткань губами поперёк обхватывает ствол.

Пальцы Джага конвульсивно сжимаются на его плечах, он весь подаётся навстречу, так что Арчи даже не нужно двигаться — просто не отстраняться.

Всё ещё можно остановиться, но об этом оба даже не думают, не могут думать, только Арчи медлит, прежде чем стянуть и бельё тоже.

Пока он смотрит на Джага, и время течёт так неумолимо медленно, Джаг снимает свою футболку.

И Арчи замирает, будто увидев призрака.

Джагхед ощутимо напрягается под этим поражённым взглядом, ёжится — он всё же забыл, что это впервые — не так, что это **вообще** впервые, и потому он так бесстыден, открыт, и… он будто видит на секунду себя со стороны.

Он худой, бледный, жилистый. Впалый живот, узкие бедра, гибкая спина, слишком длинные ноги. Неровно остриженые ногти, тёмные волосы в паху, и он обрезанный, чего Арчи пока не знает, а ещё не загорал, наверное, вот с самого детства.

Арчи молчит мучительно долго, пока Джаг лежит перед ним в одном белье, опираясь на локти.

Он так и не спрашивает, и Арчи говорит сам. Мотает головой, будто отряхиваясь от воды, и скрипуче смеётся:

— Кажется, я хотел видеть, как из круглого мальчика в вязаной короне ты…. вырос в себя.

«Ты видел», — не говорит Джаг.

Они оба ни черта не видели, двое разнесённых по разным штатам осколка единого детства, сведённые вместе или великой удачей, или страшным проклятием.

Джаг не хочет думать.

Он отзывчив, жаден, голоден, и абсолютно не понимает, что делать с живым человеком перед собой.

— Арчи, — хрипит он наконец, и тот будто выныривает из сна, падает на него, дёргает бельё — задевает член, и у Джага стоит так крепко, что рывок почти причиняет боль — причинил бы, если бы Арчи не накрыл головку губами спустя мгновение.

Джаг почти уверен, что парней у него не было.

Джаг совершенно уверен, что проблем с тем, что Джаг — парень, у Арчи точно никаких.

Он не прожил жизнь с Джагом в голове.

Но ему, кажется, и не нужно было.

Арчи пытается пропустить сразу в горло, давится, кашляет и смеётся — такой открытый всему, открытый Джагу, что это больнее всего на свете.

Джаг хотел бы быть распахнут для него точно так же.

Арчи разводит его ноги, давит на бёдра, лукаво смотрит из-под ресниц и облизывает член широко, как мороженое. Где он этого насмотрелся — бог его знает, Джаг готов поверить в то, что тот все недели между той памятной ночью и этой — досрочно наступившим Рождеством — смотрел порно, потому что иначе не объяснить то, что он нынче — воплощённая порно-мечта.

Джага хватает ненадолго. Он дёргает Арчи за волосы, отвратительно трезвый и здоровый в этот момент, спуская. И только потом спохватывается, вспоминая, что Арчи — _этот_ Арчи к такому обращению не привык.

А вот Джагу пора привыкнуть, что Арчи — только один.

И теперь он — его.

Арчи счастливо улыбается, вытирая губы краем одеяла, и тянется к нему.

Джаг роняет его на себя, выгибается, вертится, желая взять всё и немножечко больше этой ночью.

***

Иногда Джаг думает, что должен ему рассказать.

Но он не расскажет, и дело даже не в том, что он боится Арчи отпугнуть. Проблема в страхе, сжирающем изнутри, в страхе того, что Арчи не поверит, что сочтёт его больным и только, а самое страшное — что он решит: Джаг любит образ в голове, а не его.

Джаг же ясно видит: Арчи наблюдает.

За тем, как Джаг неприветлив, неласков, порой откровенно груб с другими людьми, как он не контактен. Арчи понимает, что он исключение, такое чёртово исключение изо всех правил.

Джаг такой чертовски отзывчивый. Арчи такой отзывчивости и не видел никогда, хотя вот уж с кем каждая вторая девица была готова на что угодно — Джаг иной раз и сам это видел.

Вот только страсть человека, получившего то, чего ждал всю жизнь — не подделаешь.

Все эти девицы были готовы, но даже не пытались уловить его желание на уровне эмоций.

Джаг же реагирует быстрее, чем Арчи сам осознаёт.

Для партнёрш Арчи это было «скажи — и я сделаю».

 

Для Джага — «По-моему, тебе нужно это. Я прав?»

***

— Почему я?

Джаг много думал об этом.

Думает по сей день.

Он пожимает плечами и потянется поцеловать Арчи.

В широком смысле он не знает, почему Арчи остался в его голове.

«Я даже не знаю, почему это ты. Это просто всегда был ты».

***

С фестиваля можно уехать только на пыльном междугороднем автобусе.

Арчи лёгкий. Услышав однажды — «Тебе не о чем волноваться» — он и не думал начинать.

Джаг криво усмехается, глядя на пролетающие за окном солнечные пустоши. А потом Арчи, смеясь, садится на пол перед ним и кладет локти на колени.

Следом Арчи сразу же хмурится, не понимая, почему Джаг разом помрачнел. У него только что глаза не влажные.

Всё просто — Джаг уже видел это.

С точностью до мельчайших деталей.

Всё хорошо, всё просто замечательно. Но каждый раз, когда Джаг понимает, что угадал в своей многолетней фантазии — становится невыносимо больно за все годы порознь.

И тем не менее — они стоили того, чтобы найти друг друга однажды. Тем более — юными и полными жизни.

«Это был ты, это всегда был ты. Просто когда-то мне приходилось тебя выдумывать».

Джаг наклоняется и прижимается к сухим губам Арчи.

«Ты стоишь всего».


End file.
